


counter strange fickle

by theprokaryotekid



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/pseuds/theprokaryotekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harley girl, are you paying attention?" Ivy's voice is poisonous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counter strange fickle

"Harley girl, are you paying attention?" Ivy's voice is poisonous.

"Sure, Red, I hear ya!" 

She's doing handsprings across the rooftop, mimicking the little Robin a couple of buildings over. Bats is busy tonight, and they've only come out for a midnight stroll, maybe watch the chaos unfold as Livewire and Mr Freeze go at it in the power station. 

Ivy's been murmuring to one of her plant-friends, coaxing it to grow up and over the lip of the railing and cling to their building; there's not enough light in Gotham to feed all of her babies, never is, and she says the plants need to take what they can get even if it's warping them out of true. This one has flowers and everything, great big purple things that look like they'd pop if you touched 'em.

" _Harley_ ," she says again, irritation rolling off her in a cloud of pollen, her skin blushing jade-green with anger. "Will you stop-- _playing_  with him? He answers to Batman."

"Aw, he ain't so bad," Harley says, and she puts a hand over her mouth to giggle (upside-down, she's in the middle of a cartwheel after all), because Robin's just signed  _I answer to no-one_ at her; he's pretty cute when he's angry. On the down side? Someone's gotta check for bugs in the morning.

Ivy huffs out a breath and Harley can just tell she's shaking her head, and it makes her want to do something little Boy Wonders really shouldn't be seeing on a rooftop at midnight-- 

So she signs _Night, batbabe_  and waves (can just about see him blink behind the mask and give a tiny wave back, if she squints), and catches Ivy around the waist, bonking their foreheads together before kissing her.

"Gimme ten minutes, and then we can watch the fireworks out the window!"

Harley loves making Red smile, watching the shine on her lipstick that ain't really lipstick, and there it is. Just a little one, but she bets once they're inside and on a bed, make-up smeared and harlequin clothes going everywhere, Harley can make her  _laugh_.


End file.
